Bittersweet Happiness
by Citcat
Summary: After losing her husband in a tragic accident, Stephanie McMahon finds happiness with Paul HHH . What happens when her past comes back to haunt her? Can their happiness survive the deepest, darkest secret, that could ultimately tear them apart forever?
1. Goodbye Love

Title: Bittersweet Happiness

Chapter 1: Goodbye Love

November 8th 2008 1:46 am

The mixture of rain and hail poured from the dark blue sky harder and harder with each passing second in Greenwich, Connecticut. The large white hail ice rocks pelted against the windshields of every car that dared to drive in this horrible condition of weather. Trees waved roughly back and forth, with some losing branches. Power lines swayed roughly up and down, as the wind blew hard through out the sky. Water built up all over the ground, whether it be concrete, gravel, or grass. Flooding began, which formed large puddles causing automobiles to swerve while being operated. Some cars even got stalled, with their tires getting stuck in muddle puddles.

The silver 2008 Mercedes-Benz SL 63 AMG did 85mph in a 30mph zone without hesitation of the rain. Clearly, the rain was no match for the Mercedes-Benz. Though the rain would prove it wrong. The windshield wipers worked twice as hard, wiping away the sleet from the window, but with no avail the vision was beginning to get blurry and unable to see out of with each wipe. The nasty weather and the unbearable vision was the last thing on Stephanie McMahon-Cena's mind.

John Cena and Stephanie McMahon had always been great friends since they were in high school together. John, who moved to Greenwich from West Newbury, Massachusetts was the new kid coming into the middle of their sophomore year. The second John walked into the classroom, his and Stephanie's eyes locked. It was as if they knew from that moment, that they would be connected somehow. Stephanie took it upon herself to show John around, and a friendship was made instantly. They were inseparable and always at each others side. You couldn't get one without the other. Cena was there for every laugh, tear, smile, frown, and painful moment in Stephanie's life, and vice verse. They walked arm and arm at their graduation ceremony and carpooled together to their freshman year at Boston University.

The duo's second year in college, their feelings began to change for one another. Both had developed strong feelings, that had gone unnoticed in their high school years. Stephanie had denied the fact that John could possibly like her when her friends would question her about why they didn't hook up. John had dropped subtle hints towards Stephanie that he had fallen for her, but they weren't picked up. Finally, a friend of Stephanie's asked her to go on a double date with her. Not wanting to date anyone, Steph agreed to the double date, but she brought John along with her. The date ended at FELT, a night club in downtown Boston and with Stephanie and John admitting their feelings to one another, after a heated kiss on the dance floor. The newly couple soon were now more inseparable then before. As time passed and their relationship grew, Cena knew he had found the one.

Cena asked Stephanie for her hand in marriage the night of their celebration for graduating from college after four long and drawn out years. He presented her with an 18 karat white gold round center stone surrounded by micro pave diamonds which also adorn the shank. There was no way Stephanie could tell him no, as she cried out yes. The married a year later, after settling into their life after college. After a year of being married, Ayden Jamal (AJ) Cena was introduced to the world.

Life couldn't get anymore better for the Cena family of three. Time flew by quickly, and before they knew it, they had been married for seven years and little Ayden was six years old. As Ayden grew older, it was clear that he would take after his father. He had the same facial structure and gorgeous gray blue eyes. AJ was a spinning image of his father, and would surely grow up resembling Cena in so many ways. His personality and attitude was a fair mixture of the couple.

Stephanie grasped the steering wheel tightly as she looked in the rear view mirror at Ayden who seemed to be asleep through her and John's argument. Her eyes scanned his sleeping presence in his green and white dinosaur pajamas as he sat in the seat behind her. His head was tilted to the side and up against the window for some sort of pillow. Ayden had spent the entire day at his grandparents house, so Stephanie and John could have an evening together. It was rather late when the duo arrived to pick up AJ from Stephanie's parents house. It was nearing 1:00 am when they picked him up. John had carried Ayden from the house to the car, while Stephanie stayed inside the car. Once John was back in the car, it had begun to rain harder then it had been. Usually she would have gone inside to mingle with her mother, who usually was the one to be awake when they came to pick their son up, but this time was different/

The Cenas' day had started out great and it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. As the day progressed into the evening, it just kept getting better. That was until mid way through dinner. Ramze Zakka was their favorite restaurant to eat at and that is where their night fell to pieces. Stephanie was on her way back to the table when she noticed a female speaking with her husband at their table. Not thinking much of it, she slowly began to make her way back to the table. As she got closer and closer, she heard their conversation that had torn her heart apart.

"Hey Cena, it's been a long time!"

"Mickie James, wow, I didn't even recognize you." Cena spoke to the woman he knew from his college days. "You look great."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Mickie indicated as she flirtatiously placed her hand on her shoulder. "So are you still with Ms. McMahon."

"Yeah, we've been married for seven years now." John smiled showing his ring to Mickie, while in the process pushing her hand off of his shoulder.

"Oh wow, so she wasn't upset about us having that one night stand back in out junior year?" Mickie questioned with an embarrassed laugh. "We both were pretty wasted."

"She doesn't know about that." John stated firmly, remembering everything that had happened that night. "It only happened once, and it should have never happened."

"I guess she knows now." Mickie bit her bottom lip eyeing the tall brunette woman standing inches away from them. "I'm sorry."

John looked up, and sure enough Stephanie stood there with shock written all over her face. There eyes connected and Stephanie read the truth in his eyes. He had cheated on her while they were together in the beginning stages of their marriage. Tightening around her heart began and tears burned the back of her eyelids. She'd be damn if she made a scene in public. To avoid the humiliation, she quickly walked past the table, and picking up her Louis Vuitton purse and jacket in the process. Stephanie quickly made her exit and scanned the parking lot for her Benz. Her mind was so frazzled and confused that she had forgotten where she parked among the swarms of other automobiles. This gave time for Cena to subconsciously lay down a large bill that would take care of the cost of their unfinished dinner and run after his wife. He met his wife outside at the car as she was already inside and about to take off. The better part of her allowed Cena to get into the car, as she didn't want her son to begin asking questions once she had picked him up. John quickly got into the silver Mercedes and fastened his seat belt. Cena was about to speak when Stephanie looked straight into his eyes, giving him the notion not to speak.

With her son sleeping in the backseat, the silence overwhelmed the inside of the Mercedes-Benz. To Stephanie, there was no silence as she had questions and thoughts screaming inside her head. She didn't even know where to begin the conversation with her husband. She had thought their relationship was strong and could with stand anything and everything, but now she wasn't so sure. Never in a million years would she have thought that John Cena, the love of her life would cheat on her. So it was only one night, it was still considering cheating to her. With all of the anger and thoughts filling her head, she forgot about her sleeping son in the back seat and Stephanie went off.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Stephanie yelled at Cena in her passenger seat as she sped down the streets.

"Steph, calm down and lower your voice…" John tried to reason with his wife as she cut him off.

"You have no fucking right in telling me what to do!" Stephanie hollered back as she clenched the steering wheel, while looking straight ahead. "Answer the fucking question Cena!"

"Why don't we pull over and let me drive?" John said as he noticed the storm getting worse. "We can talk about this at home.""No! We are going to discuss this now and I'm not letting you drive MY car." Stephanie screamed as she made a sharp turn.

"Steph, I'm sorry." John spoke as he looked behind him at Ayden you was still sleeping. "It meant nothing, it was a mistake."

"If it was such a mistake why didn't you tell me?" Stephanie belted out, as the tears finally gave in and she began crying.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Cena responded, as he began to worry for his son's and wife's safety.

"That's fucking bullshit Cena and you know it." Stephanie shouted causing Cena to look at her as if she were insane. "You should have know I would have found out and it would have hurt me either way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know Steph." John tried his best to avoid arguing, as he wanted his wife to calm down, at least until the car was parked in their driveway. Their home was still a good forty-five minutes away.

"Damn John, just tell me the fucking truth!" Stephanie cried as she made another sharp turn.

"What do you want me to say Steph, I told you the truth and you don't want to believe it." John replied as he put his head in his hands.

"Why did you do it?" Stephanie sobbed as she made yet another sharp turn, down a one way road while looking at her husband. "How could you do this to me?"

"STEPH LOOK OUT!" John yelled.

Stephanie looked straight ahead and became a dear caught in headlights. John panicked as he grabbed the steering wheel and tried to turn it to the right to avoid contact. But with no avail the silver Mercedes-Benz crashed into the automobile, as Stephanie had taken the wheel and turned it to the right as she was clearly not on the same page as her husband. Stephanie turning the steer wheel right, allowed for the other car to T-Bone her Benz on impact. She hit her head hard on the steer wheel as she heard her son's cries from the back. The windshield shattered into a million tiny pieces that flew through out the car. Right before her eyes shut, she turned her head and looked at John who spoke the only three words he could.

"I love you"

Twenty minutes later Stephanie awoke in her hit car with her head still on the steering wheel. The bright red and blue lights made her squint her eyes to see what had happened. It all had happened so fast and in the blink of an eye. The rain had lightened up after the crash and it was still slightly raining while the officers and paramedics worked to clean up the accident. Through her squinting she watched as the paramedics took a person out of the other car and placed them on a stretcher. Once they were on the stretcher, they pulled the sheet up over the body. Her eyes scanned the scene as she saw a person talking with the police. The person looked to be beaten up pretty badly, but was able to stand and speak. Stephanie's heart sank realizing that someone had lost their life because of her. Once realization hit, she managed to raise her head up to look behind her to check on Ayden. The backseat was empty. Panic became evident in Stephanie's eyes as she turned to her husband John who was still next to her in his seat. His head had gone through the passenger side window and his body had become one with the indented side of the Mercedes-Benz.

"John"

Stephanie mustered out softly. When he didn't reply she spoke louder and louder. There was still no reply. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she realized that her husband was dead. Shortly after she began to cry, the paramedics came to her aid and safely got her out of the car. She couldn't control her emotions as she cried harder as distance formed between herself and the car where her deceased husband lay. Her heart was crushed before, but now it was a million times worse. Guilt quickly began to travel through her body as she knew she was the reason she no longer had her husband by her side. She turned her head as she heard one for the ambulances taking off down the street. Scanning the area she noticed the police officer walking towards her, and that the person he was talking to was gone from the scene. Thoughts ran through Stephanie's mind as she had to know where her son was.

"Where's my baby?" Stephanie cried franticly in the paramedics arms.

"He's right over here Mrs." They said leading Stephanie to her child.

"Ayden!" Stephanie screamed running over to her son and picking him up in her arms hugging him tightly.

"Mommy!" Ayden cried putting his tiny arms around his mother's neck, holding on for dear life. "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy is with the angels now hunny." Stephanie bit her bottom lip as she spoke softly in her son's ear.

Ayden and Stephanie held onto one another tightly and not wanting to let go. Stephanie stood there in the rain holding her son while tears ran down both of their faces. The guilt had already sunk into Stephanie as she realized the last words John had spoken to her were that he loved her. Her hand rubbed her son's back to soothe him from the troubling accident and the loss of his father. How was she going to make it on her own as a single mom? How could she live with knowing she killed her husband? Stephanie looked up at the rain that still fell from the sky and looked at the tiny stars that you could barely see.

"I'll always love you John Cena. We'll miss you."

"I love you Daddy!" Ayden followed suit looking up into the sky on his own.


	2. Brighter Days

Title: Bittersweet Happiness

Chapter 2: Brighter Days

Two years later

_I probably wouldn't be this wayI probably wouldn't hurt so badI never pictured every minute without you in itOh You left so fast_

The grey smoky clouds filled the early September sky. Grey filled not only the clouds, but the sky as well. A gloomy mood was apparent among the cemetery filled with thousands of lost loved ones. All the many various tombstones looked like a blur as Stephanie walked to the grave she knew best. It had been nearly two years since the accident had happened. She felt that she had made a lot of progress in dealing with the loss of her husband John Cena. Stephanie stood staring at the tombstone thinking of that night she could never forget. There wasn't a day she didn't think or constantly blame herself of that dreaded night. Ms. McMahon-Cena did well at coping with her and her son's loss, as she had to be strong for Ayden.

"We miss you John. Things are slowly coming together for Ayden and I. You'd be so proud of him John. AJ is going to be starting school in a week or so. He is so excited to be going into the second grade and meeting new friends. He'll be turning eight in a couple months, but you already know that. God, I wish you were here to see him grow into such a wonderful man. He's taking after you, you know. He's already got little girlfriends where ever he goes. I would have brought him with me today, but he is over at Shane and Marissa's. I bet he's playing video games with Kenyon and Declan as I speak to you."

Stephanie let a small smile creep onto her face as she folded her arms across her chest in a way to comfort herself, as the overwhelming urge to cry slowly crept up on her. Her hands rubbed the sleeves of the black sweater she wore the covered her bare arms in an up and down fashion. Her lip began to quiver as she bit down on her bottom lip. Tears burned the back of her eyelids as she looked up at the grey sky, that seemed to be turning a darker shade of grey. She had told herself she wouldn't cry this time when she visited him, but who was she kidding? She always shed a few tears when she spoke to John. A slight breeze picked up, as it came through the trees that filled the cemetery. The leafless trees swayed back and forth, as the leaves on the ground flowed throughout the cemetery grounds. The breeze blew Stephanie's long brunette hair to the side, as the gentle wind seemed to console her in her weak state. Stephanie looked back down at the grave, as a tear slipped from her eye, and rolled down her cheek, which then met a genuine smile that had formed. She knew he was there with her.

_Sometimes I see you standing thereSometimes it's like I'm losing touchSometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this muchGod gave me a moment's grace'Cause if I'd never seen your faceI probably wouldn't be this way_

"I know its been almost two years since you were taken away from me, but I can't help but feel stuck. Trish says I need to start dating again, not just for my sake, but for AJ too. She makes it sound so easy, but I don't see it that way. How am I going to find someone else? No one is going to love me the way that you did John. I can't even imagine being with anyone else. I've talked with a few guys, but they are no where near anyone I could see myself being with. I especially don't want AJ having to see me dating countless different guys, because I can't have you back with me. It kills me, because I know he needs that male figure in his life. He is going to have so many questions, that I'm not going to be able to answer in a man's perspective. No guy is going to come close to being you. I'll never meet anyone worthy enough, nor able to make me love again. God, John I don't want him to think I'm trying to replace you, because I could never do that. I could never replace you John, I could never date anyone else."

Stephanie let a couple more tears fall as she felt the vibrate in her jean pocket. She took her right hand and reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her cell phone. A text message had been sent to her cell phone. As Stephanie's eyes scanned the message, she took her left hand and wiped her bare but red eyes. She wasn't worried about messing up her make up, as she hadn't applied any. She sniffled a little bit, as she shut her cell phone and replaced it in her pocket. After she cleared her throat she looked back at where her husband's grave laid.

"That was Marissa texting me. She needs me to come rescue her from Shane and the boys. I guess Shane started playing the video game with the boys, and we all know how Shane gets when he starts loosing. She says the boys are egging him on. I'll be back to talk to you again John. I will always love you and only you."

With that said, Stephanie walked up to the tombstone and ran her hand over the cold rock, that had John's name carved into it. The gentle breeze that she once felt while she was talking to him, slowly blew behind her and disappeared from her slender body. The feeling of being alone overwhelmed her, as the tears built up again. He was no longer there with her at that moment. She bit her bottom lip again as she let the tears fall from her eyes again. After a moment of crying, she backed away from his grave as she stared at it once more.

"It's hard losing a loved one isn't it?"

Stephanie shook her head, as if knocking herself out of a trance like state. Taking the sleeve of her sweater, she quickly wiped away the tears that had fell from her eyes. Once she felt like she had some what regained her composer she turned around to look at the person who had spoken to her. Her eyes met the hazel eyes of a stranger who she didn't know. She stared at him, as the sun began to break through the grey sky and shine down on them, as the grey in the sky began to slowly disappear. Their eyes stared at one another for a very short while, as Stephanie racked her brain for an answer. A slight smile became evident on her face as she politely answered the man.

"Yeah, it is hard." Stephanie gave a weak smile. "It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to go through."

"I know your pain." The man responded giving her a smile. "It can be unbearable sometimes."

"It sure can be." Stephanie extended her hand. "I'm Stephanie, Stephanie McMahon-Cena."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. McMahon-Cena." He gently grabbed her hand and shook it. "I'm Paul Levesque."

"It's nice to meet you to Mr. Levesque." Stephanie replied, and taking her hand away from his after shaking it. "It's Ms though."

"Oh, so is it safe to assume who you are here for?" Paul questioned in a gentle caring tone.

"Yeah, it is." Stephanie frowned, as she felt the tears again. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go now."

"Nice meeting you too." Paul said as Stephanie quickly walked away leaving him staring after her.

She quickly walked through the cemetery until she reached her shinny white 2010 BMW Z4. She reached into her sweater's left pocket and pulled out her keys. Placing the key in the lock, she unlocked the driver side door. She opened the door after taking her keys out of the lock. She got inside and shut the door after her. Her hand reached up over her left shoulder to grab her seat belt. Once fastening her seat belt, she placed the key in the ignition and started the car up. Referring to herself as Ms still broke her heart greatly. Though she technically could still consider herself married, she didn't. How could she when John was no longer there to fill the visible shoes as her husband. He was only there in spirit. She would have stayed for a bit and chatted, but she was afraid of crying in front of a complete stranger, though once she reached her car, the urge to cry and left her eyes. Before taking off to Shane and Marissa's house, she looked out her window and into the cemetery. She watched as Paul made his way to his black 2010 Hummer H3. Once Paul was in his vehicle, Stephanie turned to face the steering wheel. She looked up at the sky, a smiled at the clear sky and the sunny shinning down.

"Thank goodness for the sun. I thought it was going to rain."

With that said, she slightly stepped on the gas pedal and eased her way onto the road. In a matter of a few minutes, she was on the road with other traffic and on her way to save her sister in-law from the crazy boys, which she was sure her son AJ was the ring leader of. As she drove down the street she stopped at a red light. The silence of the car ride was soothing as it kept her at peace, but she wanted to listen to the radio. She turned the knob to the radio on as the music filled her entire BMW. Placing her hand back on the steering wheel, she nodded her head with the beat as she listened to the lyrics.

_Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to youSusan says that I should just move onYou oughta see the way these people look at meWhen they see me 'round here talking to this stoneEverybody thinks I've lost my mindBut I just take it day by day_

A sigh escaped her lips as she waited at the red light. The song seemed to give her a sense of mind as it described her feelings so well. As she continued to nod her head to the music she glanced out her side window looking at the car next to her. Stephanie's eyes squinted a bit to get a better look, as she was looking across the passenger side window. As if on cue, the person in the vehicle next to Stephanie turned and looked at her. It was him again. Paul Levesque. She couldn't help but stare at him as they sat at the light. Paul gave her a bright, full-fledged smile and gave her a slight wave of his hand, as if to say see you later. Stephanie politely returned the gesture, as she too waved to him and gave him a genuine smile. Only a few seconds later, had the light turned green and they were on there separate ways.

_Got A Date a week from Friday with the preacher's sonEverybody says I'm crazyGuess I'll have to see_


	3. You Again

Title: Bittersweet Happiness

Chapter 3: You Again

_When can my heart beat again_

_When does the pain ever end_

_When do the tears stop from running over_

_When does "you'll get over it" begin_

"Ayden, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Stephanie questioned her almost eight year old as he sat inside the cart. She stopped pushing the cart and looked to her son building pyramids and organizing the cans and jars of food inside the shopping cart. A smile formed on her face, as AJ looked up at her with the Cena trademark smirk that John used to always give her. Ayden had become the spinning image of John, straight from head to toe. This very thing made it so much harder on Stephanie everyday, but she loved her son more and more each day. She thanked John everyday for giving her such a wonderful young boy as her son.

"Daddy says we should have steak and baked potatoes." Ayden replied looking from his mother back to the items of food.

"Daddy told you that?" Stephanie eyed your son as she grabbed a head of lettuce and placed it in the cart.

"Yes, daddy told me that." Ayden shook his head. "Daddy talks to me all the time."

_I hear what you're sayin'_

_But I swear that it's not making sense_

_So when can I see you_

A sad smile came across Stephanie's face as she heard those words come from AJ's mouth. Ever since John had passed away, Ayden had claimed that John spoke to him a lot. Stephanie would ask him questions, and his response would be, "daddy says…" She always thought it was his way of dealing with the death of his father. She felt that it made him feel like John was still with him, which she was fine with that. After two years, Stephanie figured he would be past that grieving stage, but apparently not. As much as she believed her son was sincerely speaking with John, she couldn't. If in fact John was communicating with Ayden, why not communicate with her too? She had longed so long to have some sort of communication with John. Maybe she had had some contact with him, and she just hadn't noticed it.

"Well, if daddy says steak and baked potatoes, then that's what we'll have." Stephanie answered as she began pushing the cart again.

"I told you she'd say yes daddy." Ayden spoke in almost a whisper as he concentrated on his building.

_When can I see you again_

_When can my heart beat again_

_When can I see you again_

_And when can I breathe once again_

_And when can I see you_

Stephanie sighed as she turned the cart down the meat section of the grocery store. As she walked down the long bar of meats, she glanced at them all looking for the best looking steak for the best price. Stopping the cart, she glanced down at the steaks. She placed her index finger to her lip, contemplating what she wanted. Her eyes scanned the area quickly, as she spotted a package of steak. It was the perfect packaging. Two juicy raw steaks packaged together, for $5.00 a pound. It was the exact same packaging that John would get if he were buying the steak. John must have known it would be hear, as he told AJ what they should have for dinner, if he really did. Stephanie's hands aimed for the package, as her eyes made note of the fact that there was only one package left. Her hand touched the steak package, right as another hand grabbed the package. She looked up from the steak, starting at the person's hand and to their face. Their eyes met for a third time, as a smile formed on the other person's face.

"It's a small town I take it." Paul Levesque chuckled as he flashed Stephanie a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stephanie smiled back. "You're the guy from the cemetery I ran into a week ago right?"

"Guilty as charged." Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I had a feeling I'd bump into you again."

"Oh did you now?" Stephanie questioned eyeing the tall dirty blonde male in front of her.

"Yeah, I did." Paul nodded as he looked down at the steak. "But I didn't think it would be over steak."

"You can take it, you clearly had your hands on it first." Stephanie turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh no, you can have it." Paul handed her the package of steak. "I can find something else."

"Are you sure?" She asked, unsure if she should accept the package. "I can always find something else."

"It's not a problem." Paul smiled. "Besides, I think he had his eyes set on this package too."

Paul motioned to the young boy in the cart staring at him with the package of steak. Stephanie blushed a little at her son's puzzled look to the man who held their dinner in his hands. Almost as if on cue, AJ stood up in the cart and moved closer to his mother, and tugged on her sleeve. Paul chuckled slightly, as he looked away, giving the child a bit of privacy so he could talk to his mother. Stephanie leaned down the AJ's height mixed with the cart. He placed his hand over Stephanie's ear, so the stranger couldn't hear him.

"Daddy says to take the steak." Ayden whispered. "He says that this guy means well. Plus, I really want steak."

With that said, Ayden went back to his spot in the cart and sat back down. Stephanie stared at her child oddly, but shrugged it off. She looked back at Paul, who happened to give her his attention again. Their eyes met for a short while, as she stared into his hazel eyes, that mysteriously had her lost. The slightest sound of Paul coughing lightly brought Stephanie out of her trance.

"You ok there?" Paul questioned as he stared at her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Stephanie smiled. "I guess, if you're ok with it, I'll take the steak."

"Here you go." Paul smiled handing it to her. "I don't want to ruin his dinner."

"He would have survived." Stephanie giggled slightly.

"I should get going." Paul motioned to his barely filled cart. "I need to find something for dinner."

"Alright." Stephanie gave him a nod and a smile. "Thanks again."

_When does my someday begin_

_When I'll find someone again_

_And what if I still am not truly over_

_What am I s'posed to do then_

She spoke those words, as he gave her a wave and a smile, before he departed down the rest of the aisle. A soft smile remained on her face as she watched him disappear at the end of the aisle. Stephanie shook her head gently as she then placed the steak into the cart. She studied the cart for a moment, thinking of what else she needed to get for dinner tonight. After a long moment, she walked over and placed her hands on the bar of the cart and began pushing it again. She walked up and down the aisles placing various items of food in the cart, while AJ continued to build his pyramids taller and taller. A few more items were grabbed and Stephanie made her way to the check out stand. Ayden helped his mother, by placing the items on the convey belt and getting them ready to be scanned.

"Mommy, can I have a candy bar?" Ayden asked his mother pointing to the numerous amounts of chocolate and sweets before his eyes.

"Yes you can." Stephanie answered. "Which one do you want?"

"Ummmm…" Ayden's eyes scanned the candy, looking for the perfect choice. "I want the milky way please!"

"I'll buy it now, but you can have it after dinner." Stephanie spoke placing the milky way onto the convey belt, as the cashier finished ringing their items up.

"Thank you!" AJ smiled brightly.

Stephanie then proceeded to pay for the groceries, as the courtesy clerk helped place the bags into the cart, where Ayden still sat. AJ arranged the bags, so that there was still room for him to sit in the cart, along side the groceries. Once all the groceries were loaded into the cart, Stephanie pushed the cart full of groceries and her son to her BMW. As she reached her car, and came to a stop she unlocked her car. She then proceeded to open the door to the backseat of the BMW. AJ stood up in the cart and Stephanie then picked him up out of the cart and placed him on his feet next to the car. Once he was out of his mother's grasp he quickly climbed into the back of the BMW. He sat in the seat and placed the seatbelt on. Stephanie smiled as she closed the car door, and then began to fill the trunk with the groceries. As she placed the last bag into her trunk, she heard his voice again.

_D'you see what I'm sayin'_

_Even if it is not making sense_

_So when can I see you_

_When can I see you again_

_When can my heart beat again_

_When can I see you again_

_And when can I breathe once again_

_And when can I see you again_

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." Paul laughed, as he walked up next to her with his cart full of groceries.

"Don't tell me.." Stephanie smiled and looked at the car parked next to hers. "Go figure we'd park next to each other."

"We had to see this one coming right?" Paul chuckled as he popped open his trunk to his Hummer.

"So, what's for dinner?" Stephanie questioned as she closed her trunk.

"Tacos." Paul spoke beginning to place his own bags in his trunk.

"Good second choice." Stephanie answered looking around the parking lot. "Dang it!"

"What's wrong?" Paul asked as he stopped placing the bags into the back of his car.

"I loaded my son in my car already and.." Stephanie was cut off before she could finish.

"I'll put the cart away for you." Paul replied genuinely.

"Thanks so much." Stephanie sighed in relief. "It's such a hassle having to get him in and out of the car."

"I can bet." Paul chuckled slightly. "They can make everything a hassle at that age."

"You have any children?" Stephanie answered in a question.

"No, I don't." Paul responded and looked down at his groceries and began packing up, but in a quicker pace.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve." Stephanie bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, it's nothing." Paul smiled at her. "I'll get the cart for you, so you can get on your way."

"Thanks again." Stephanie smiled at him as she walked over to the driver's side door. "I guess I should say see you again, rather then goodbye."

"With the way we are going as of late, I agree." Paul waved to her as he moved her cart. "See you later Stephanie."

With that said, Stephanie opened her car door and got inside. Once inside, she shut the door and placed her seatbelt on. When the belt was safely secured in it's place, she placed the key in the ignition and started the BMW up. Stephanie looked behind her and noticed that Ayden had fallen asleep in his seat. She smiled as she backed out of the parking space slowly. When she got out of the parking space fully, she drove by Paul's car as he was closing his trunk. He waved to her and a smile became evident on her face. She took one hand off of the wheel, and gestured a waved to Paul as she took off and out of the grocery store parking lot. A smile stayed upon Stephanie's face as she continued her drive home. It was a bit odd running into Paul so much, but it was nice to have a friendly acquaintance here and there. She sighed as she looked in the backseat through the rearview mirror. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the figure sitting next to AJ. It was John. Stephanie fixed her eyes back on the road as she came to a red light. Once she was fully stopped at the light, she looked back to the backseat, but found only her son sitting peacefully asleep, with his head slouched slightly. She shook her head as she began her drive again. Though she may not John with her now, she knew he was always there with her, let it be she could see him or not.

_When does my someday begin_

_When I'll find someone again_

_And what if I still am not truly over_

_What am I s'posed to do then_


	4. Starting Over

**Title: Bittersweet Happiness**

**Chapter 4: Starting Over**

**Random pieces of clothing scattered the bedroom, as they flew from the closet. A rather large pile had begun to engulf the king sized bed, as the articles of clothing had started to slip off of the bed and land on the floor. Stephanie grabbed a bright red strapless dress from the closet. The velvet dress went half way past her knees, with a v cut a couple inches up the dress on the right side. Gems lined the top of the dress as it circled around the entire body. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked over to her full length mirror and pressed the fabric against her body. Her held tiled to the side while biting her bottom lip as she turned her body side to side as she contemplated if this was the right outfit to wear. She scrunched up her nose and tossed the dress onto the bed with the rest of discarded clothing. **

"**Too forward." **

**Her fingers passed over what remained in her closet, until she came across a baby blue one strap dress, that came down three inches above her knees. The strap was circle hoops connecting the front and back of the dress together. The cut of the dress revealed a log of cleavage. Stephanie remembered wearing this dress back in her college days when she used to go out and party. She continued her process as she checked herself out in the mirror with the dress. Her held tilted as the clock ticked in her brain. The back of the dress didn't have enough material to cover her body. So she tossed the dress to the ground and returned to her closet.**

"**Too trashy." **

**Stephanie then began to rummage through her closet looking for something to wear. She never had this hard of a time trying to find something to wear. Tonight was very different though. She had a blind date, that her best friend, Trish Stratus had set her up on. How she ever agreed to it, she didn't know, but she thought it would do her some good to go out. It would be her first time going out, without Ayden in a long time. Needless to say, it would be her first date since she lost John. It was safe to say that she needed this little outing. She wasn't to keen on the idea of going on a blind date, but Trish insisted that she go. After a arguing with herself and Trish, Steph finally agreed to take part in this blind date. **

**McMahon-Cena's hand stopped on a beautiful double strapped purple dress. Her eyes lit up when she saw the dress. How did she pass this dress up? She took the dress and held it to her slender body. The long cotton material fell to her ankles, as it aloud room for her long legs to breathe. The soft purple dress had a curved cut top allowing just enough cleavage to show. Stephy swayed the dress back and forth on her body as she modeled it on in front of her mirror. This was one of her favorite dresses. A smile formed on her face as she looked at her dress from all angles. She chewed on her bottom lip has she debated whether she had found the perfect dress for her night. As quick as flipping a light switch off, she tossed the dress to the bed.**

"**Too formal."**

"**Mom, you are in big trouble!" Ayden spoke loudly as he peaked his head around the corner of his mother's bedroom. He had been standing there watching his mother go through numerous amounts of clothes and tossing them to her bed or the carpeted floor. Little AJ had never seen his mother go threw so much clothing in a span of twenty minutes. Oh, but she was in trouble now. He had finally got his own get out of trouble free card.**

"**Ayden, what are you talking about?" Stephanie stopped her search to turn and look at her seven year old, who was now standing in the door way.**

"**Why do you get to throw all your clothes on the floor?" AJ quested crossing his arms as he stared at his mother. "You always tell me that clothes belong in my closet and my dresser drawers."**

"**Sweetie, this is different." Stephanie shook her head with a smile. "Mommy is trying to find something to wear tonight."**

"**How is it different?" Ayden questioned back. "I was just trying to find my favorite ninja turtle shirt."**

"**Well…" Stephanie paused to think for a moment. Her son was good at catching her doing something he would get in trouble for. He clearly got the trait from John.**

"**Well…" Ayden mimicked her mother's response.**

"**Ok, you win." Stephanie laughed as she walked over to her son and kneeled to his height. "What's my punishment?"**

"**You can't go out tonight." AJ smiled brightly up at his mother. "Unless…"**

"**Unless what?" Stephanie eyed her son oddly. He was too smart for his own good and he knew it just as well as she did. **

"**I get to have three scoops of ice cream before bed instead of just two." AJ's grinned got bigger as his bluish green puppy dog eyes looked up at his mother.**

**Stephanie stared down at her seven year old and looked him in his eyes. Those were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and they were begging her to give in to his wants. She knew that he had clearly gotten those big puppy dog eyes from her. She now knew why she had always gotten what she wanted when she was younger. Hell even up to this day she still got what she wanted. He was such a good son and always helped her out. How could she say no to him.**

"**You've got yourself a deal buddy." Stephanie replied holding out her hand. "Let's shake on it."**

"**It was a pleasure doing business with you." AJ shook her hand with a smile. "Now let's find something to wear."**

"**Yes sir." Stephanie laughed as she watched Ayden venture into her walk in closet. If her son managed to find something for her to wear, she'd be in shock. If she couldn't find anything decent, how would he?**

**Her eyes watched as AJ looked at each article of clothing. He looked to be deep in thought as he stood in the middle of the closet and looked around the entire area. He scratched the top of his head as he tilted it to the left, as if he was trying to hear something. Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows as she watched her son. She perked up her ears but couldn't hear anything. What was her son listening to or doing? Then all of a sudden, as if he knew exactly where it was, Ayden made his way to the back of the very back of the closet. His little hands pushed the other dresses out of the way and smiled as he found his choice. **

"**This one mom!" AJ spoke with joy as he pointed up at the black mid length dress hanging too high for his reach.**

**Stephanie walked over to Ayden and looked at the dress. This was the dress she had worn when she had her first date with Mr. Right. John was her Mr. Right. She was hesitant on even trying the dress on. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at the dress. The cotton black dress would be tight and cling to her features, but would allow her lushes long legs to breathe. The v cut neck line showed off her assets perfectly. The back was an open back, but had stringy straps, which would make her back visible, but not bare. Why would her son pick out this specific dress. **

"**Are you sure Hun?" Stephanie questioned her sons choice in clothing.**

"**Yeah mom." AJ smiled brightly. "It's perfect!"**

**With a shrug to her shoulders, she took the dress from the hanger and walked over to her mirror once again. She held the light material to her body as she did her little thing as she modeled it. Her eyebrows raised in approval of the dress from all of it's angles. She genuinely felt good about this dress. It wasn't too forward and screaming I want you. It wasn't too trashy and screaming I want to sleep with you on the first date. It wasn't too formal and screaming I'm too high maintenance for you. The dress was perfect. It was casual, but not too casual. Her heart melted as she looked over at her son who had climbed to the top of the clothing pile and sat on the very top. **

"**So…" AJ questioned as he watched his mom model the dress in front of the mirror.**

"**You picked the best dress." Stephanie smiled as she patted her son on the head. "But why this dress sweetie?"**

"**Daddy said it was the perfect dress for tonight." Ayden shrugged as he looked at his mother.**

"**Your father told you to pick this dress?" Steph asked as she set the dress aside.**

"**Yeah." Ayden smiled as he slid down the pile and ran out the bedroom. "I think Aunt Trish is here."**

**Stephanie watched as her son bolted out the bedroom. How could her son continue to speak as if his father was speaking to him. Wouldn't she know if John was speaking to her son? Why would he speak to Ayden but not herself? She found herself a bit jealous of the communication they were sharing. That is if they were communicating. Things just didn't add up to Steph. How else would Ayden know the things that only John or herself be able to tell him? The thoughts of John consumed her as she fell backwards on the bed, allowing the clothes to wrinkle beneath her body. She missed him dearly, and she'd do anything to have him back with her. Steph's thoughts were interrupted as the short blonde woman entered her room.**

"**Damn, it looks like a hurricane hit in here." Trish Stratus giggled as she threw a shirt at Steph from the floor.**

"**I don't think I should go on this date tonight." Steph blurted out, ignore her friend's previous statement.**

"**What, why?" Trish asked as she came and sat down next to her best friend.**

"**I don't think it's the right timing." Stephanie sighed as she rolled over onto her side.**

"**Stephy, it's been almost two years." Trish explained. "John would want you to go out and find love again and not be miserable."**

"**It's too soon." Steph replied as her eyes fell on to her wedding picture sitting on her nightstand. "I'm not ready."**

"**Sweetheart, you're never going to be ready." Trish hugged her friend while laying on the bed. "But you've got to just jump in and start. You'll get back into the groove again."**

"**I love John." Steph whispered as she let a tear escape her burning eye lids. "It's just not that easy."**

"**Stephy, if you love John, you've got to do this for him." Trish tried to reason with her distraught friend. "If not for John, then for Ayden. He needs a father figure in his life, and well, Uncle Chris just isn't the best fit."**

"**Chris and Ayden get a long just fine." Stephanie turned to stare at the short blonde diva.**

"**If you call AJ beating Jericho up a good relationship." Trish smirked, trying to get Steph to smile, if not laugh.**

"**Chris shouldn't be such a girl then." Steph shot back with a grin.**

**Right before Trish could answer, a loud scream echoed through the second story of the house. The girls' eyes met with confused looks as they both looked towards the entrance of the bedroom. After the scream, the entire house became overly quiet. The tall brunette and short blonde rose from the bed and made their way down the stairs and to the leaving room. Once they reached the living room, both of them couldn't help but crack a smile and tried to smoother their own laughs. AJ sat in front of the television, watching "Sweat Life of Zach and Cody" as if he did nothing wrong. Chris Jericho, Trish's fiancé' sat in a chair, with his arms tied behind his back. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair and duct tape across his mouth. Both women noticed that Jericho was in the same predicament as a character on the television. Trish walked over to Chris and ripped the dark grey duct tape from hip lips. The quicker she did it, the less pain there would be.**

"**OOWWWW!" Chris hollered out in pain.**

"**Shh, uncle Chris, I can't hear the show." AJ spoke not moving his eyes from the screen.**

"**Care to explain what's going on?" Trish motioned to the scene in front of everyone.**

"**He said we we're going to play a game." Chris spoke as he wiggled his hands behind his back. "Next thing I knew, he was tying me up."**

"**He's lying." AJ said with an innocent smile to his mother and aunt. Once the girls turned to look at Chris, he glared at Chris.**

"**Is that so?" Trish shook her head seeing the glare out of the corner of her eye.**

"**He's a big bully." Chris pouted as the girls stared at him.**

"**Ok, I'm going to go get ready now." Steph spoke as she ran back up the stairs.**

"**Did I say something wrong?" Chris questioned as Trish freed his hands.**

"**No Hun, you just helped my theory of AJ needing a father figure in his life." Trish giggled.**

"**Well, he's got me." Chris smiled as he ruffled Ayden's hair, who had his eyes glued to the television.**

"**Of course he does Jericho." Trish nodded. "You two have a very healthy relationship."**

"**It's a love hate relationship." Chris chuckled knowing full well what his fiancé' meant.**

**A good hour and a half went by before Stephanie descended the staircase ready for her blind date. She wore a nice pair of black high heels along with a white sweater. Her hair was left down in her natural wavy do. She used natural blended colors that went with her skin tone and features. She didn't want her make up to be too dark, since it was just dinner that they were going to. Once Steph reached the bottom of the staircase Ayden came running up to her.**

"**You look Purdy mommy!" Ayden smiled as he hugged his mother's leg.**

"**Thanks little man." Stephanie smiled as she leaned down and hugged her son. "You be a good boy for Aunt Trish and Uncle Chris tonight ok?"**

"**I always am." He grinned and winked over at Chris.**

"**Ayden Jamal?" Stephanie said firmly.**

"**Yes Mom, I will be on my bestest behavior." AJ sighed giving his mother another hug, but this time around her neck.**

"**Thank you." Stephanie replied hugging her son. **

**With a kiss to his forehead, Ayden smiled and ran over to his uncle Chris who was seated on the couch. Trish walked up to her friend with a smile on her face. Stephanie felt like she was going on a date back in high school. She would walk down the stairs and see her mother waiting at the bottom for her, camera ready. Sure enough, Trish had the camera in her hands.**

"**Just for kicks." Trish quickly snapped a picture of Steph. **

"**How did I manage to let you talk me into this?" Steph smiled slightly.**

"**I think, deep down, that you know you need to start living your life again." Trish replied setting the camera down on the nearby table.**

"**You're ok with watching Ayden?" the tall brunette questioned glancing at her son.**

"**We'll be fine, Ayden will be fine." Trish reassured her friend. "Go have fun."**

"**Maybe I should stay, and tuck him in bed." Stephanie spoke softly, as she again doubted her plans for the evening.**

"**Stephy, Ayden will be ok, he's in safe hands." Trish answered as she gently pushed Stephanie in the direction of the door.**

"**Call me if you need me, or anything." Stephanie prolonged her exit. "All the important numbers are by the cordless phone at the bottom of the stairs."**

"**Yes Stephanie, I know." Trish nodded as she now had her friend on the front porch.**

"**I wont be out too late." Steph sighed looking for an excuse to stay, but failed to come up with one.**

"**Have fun." Trish stated lastly as she shut the door.**

**Ms. McMahon-Cena entered the small but classy restaurant. Her heart would race faster with each step she took, getting closer and closer to her destination. It had taken her a good twenty minutes to finally convince herself to give this guy a shot. She was already dressed up and at the restaurant, why let it go to waste. For all she knew, she could have a good time. A smiled formed on her face as she was greeted by the hostess. Her hand came to her face to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, as the hostess searched for her reservation.**

"**Right this way ma'am. You're party has been waiting." **

**Her eyes scanned the faces in the area, looking to see who her mystery man was. Was he handsome or ugly? Funny or dull? Tall or short? Millions of thoughts raced through her mind as she took the quick journey to their table. They had finally arrived at the table, as the hostess motioned to the empty seat. Stephanie bit her bottom lip as her eyes widen a bit. She didn't know what words to speak as her eyes took time to check the man out. Was Trish playing a joke on her? In the back of her mind, Stephanie couldn't help but think to herself, "You've got to be kidding me."**


	5. Taking A Chance

Title: Bittersweet Happiness

Chapter 5: Taking A Chance

Stephanie politely smiled to hide her nervousness, as she analyzed the gentleman in front of her, as he stood to greet her. This man was far from tall, dark and handsome as most would describe. He had to have just barely made it past 5'5" with his short spiked reddish orange hair. His pale skin was brought out with his many freckles that filled his face and his green eyes. As she looked into his eyes as he shook her hand, she saw the excitement, yet nervousness in them. Steph flinched back a bit, unnoticed to the male, as he smiled at her with his teeth showing. There was something peach colored in between his teeth that caught her off guard. She giggled slightly as she motioned to her own teeth, as he got this hint.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He chuckled to hide his embarrassment as he took the gum out of his mouth and placed it on the rim of the glass of water. "I'm trying to quit smoking, so I'm trying the new nicotine gum."

She nodded politely, trying to hide the disgusted look on her face as she took her seat. One of her biggest turn offs in a man was smoking, but she had to give him a tiny bit of credit since he was quitting. The question was, how many pervious times has he tried to quit. She looked over at him, thinking to herself. What was Trish thinking? Did she really think she'd found the perfect match for her? Or was this some joke that Chris cooked up? Either way, this would be the last blind date she would be going on.

"I'm Jimmy by the way." He flashed her another smile as he itched his neck.

"Nice to meet you Jimmy, I'm.." She was cut off as he finished for her.

"Stephanie, I know, Chris has told me so much about you."

"Oh, so you're a friend of Chris'?" Stephanie bit her tongue to hide her irritation.

"I guess you could say so." Jimmy answered. "We work together."

"I see." Stephanie nodded as she took a sip of her water. "So what about me? Nothing bad I hope."

"It's all good thing. He told me about you just a couple days ago. My ex-girlfriend just broke up with me.."

"I'm sorry, what?" Stephanie's eyes grew wide and she swallowed the water she almost spit out.

"Chris didn't tell you? I just recently got out of a three year relationship. Comes to find out, she was cheating on me and was is in love with my younger brother who is 18 years old. Mind you I'm 42 years old and she's 21 years old. I really love her. I just can't believe she did this to me…"

Stephanie's mouth dropped at all the information she was taking in. This man was crazy and most definitely not her type at all. What was Chris thinking? This had to be a joke, it just had to be. How could Jericho allow this man to date his own cousin. She kept nodding, as Jimmy continued to tell her the long drawn out story of his break up. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find camera or anything to tell her she was on one of those pranked television shows. To her dismay she couldn't find any, or they were just hidden very well. She was hoping on them being hidden. Her eyes fell back onto Jimmy as she made a mental note to herself to get her cousin back for this.

"And then she said I just wasn't up to her standards in the bedroom."

"Ok, I'm going to stop you there." Stephanie cut him off. "Let's talk about something else, we don't want you to get all upset over her again."

"Yeah, that's true." Jimmy chuckled as he took a big gulp of his water. "So what's good here?"

"You've never been here?" Stephanie looked at him.

"Nah, Chris said you liked places like these."

"Yeah I do like this place, but we didn't have to come here." Stephanie spoke with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Where would you have liked to have gone?"

"McDonalds is the best place to eat!" Jimmy answered overly excited. "But this date is about you, not me. If I don't like anything here, We'll just stop on at McDonalds on the way back to your place."

If her eyes could pop out of her head, they would have. Was this man on something? Or did he actually think he had a chance with her. He was already planning on coming back to her place, and she never even gave him the slightest hint that he was. Stephanie was reaching her breaking point as she was about to inform him of his rudeness. He had already cut her off while talking, told her way too much personal information and now he was inviting himself over, needless to say the smoking doesn't help his case either. Stephanie opened her mouth to speak when the waitress came to the table.

"Hi, my name is Julie, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll take a beer, inside the bottle." Jimmy replied.

"I'll just stick with water, thank you." Stephanie smiled at the waitress with sympathy in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be right back, unless you two are ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a double cheeseburger with the works."

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have cheeseburgers."

"Well, can't you just throw some hamburger patties on some of that bread you guys have back there?"

"I'll see what I can do sir." Julie bit her bottom lip looking at Stephanie. "And for you miss?"

"She'll have the California sushi roll with a side salad."

"Ok, I'll go get this order ready and be back with your drinks."

As the waitress left, Stephanie glared at the man across from her. She couldn't believe that he had just ordered for her. Although, that is what she was going to order in the first place, it wasn't right. You just don't order for someone like that. She found it completely rude and she wasn't going to stand for it. He treated the waitress rudely and herself. It was time for Stephanie to stop being polite and speak her mind. She was done playing nice. Again she went to speak and was cut off by Jimmy.

"She's has to big of a rack to be working in a place like this." Jimmy shook his head. "She should apply at Hooters, I'm sure they'd hire her. I know I would."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie was by far appalled with his statement. "Jimmy, you're being very…"

"Very sweet, kind, caring." Jimmy smiled as he stood up. "It comes naturally, I'll be back in a few. I need to use the shitter."

With that said, Jimmy walked around the table and kissed Stephanie on the forehead as he left her there at the table in shock. Not being able to take anymore of this, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Trish's number. Taking a double look towards the men's restroom, before pressing send to activate the phone call. This was the worst blind date she had ever been on and it wasn't even close to being the end of the night.

"Hey, how's it going?" Trish piped into the phone.

"Trish, is this some joke. Am I being pranked?"

"What? No, why?" Trish answered. "Isn't he a catch?"

"Oh, he's a catch alright." Stephanie spoke angrily. "He's going to catch a right hook, if he doesn't stop being the date from hell."

"Steph, what's going on?"

"Oh where to being? He's a smoker, he's too personal, he's too dominant, need I go on?"

"Steph, I'm sorry. Chris said he was a good guy. I didn't even question it."

"Yeah, well you may no longer have a fiance after I get finished with Jericho."

"Not if I get to him first." Trish shook her head. "Hey, AJ wants to say hi."

"Hi Mom!" Ayden spoke excitedly in the phone. "Hey baby, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm being a good boy mom."

"And that makes it ok to stay up late?" Stephanie smiled, as her heart warmed hearing her son's voice. She was still angry, but hearing her little boy made her at ease.

"Yeah, it does." AJ laughed. "I love you mom, have fun."

"I love you too sweetie, go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"He misses you Steph." Trish spoke as she watched AJ walk up the stairs followed by Chris.

"I miss him too, but I'm doing this for him." Stephanie bit her bottom lip. "Hey, I have to go, he's on his way back."

"Alright, try to make the best of it."

"I'll try my hardest."

With that said, Stephanie hung up the phone. Her eyes looked down at the table as she noticed the drinks. Julie must have stopped by while she was on the phone, because she hadn't even noticed her bring the drinks over. Steph's eyes looked up as Jimmy took his seat and grabbed the bottle of bear, that was unopened. He hit the rim of the bottle opening on the table to open it. He completely ignored the bottle opener sitting on the table next to the beer. She shook her head again. Jimmy was doing and saying everything that she despised in a man. How she was putting up with all of this was her own question to herself.

"Jimmy, I'm not trying to be rude here, but are you always like this?"

"Like what?" He spoke taking a long swig of his beer. "Myself?"

"This is how you normally are in public and to people?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" He questioned with a very loud burped followed behind. "Oh, that was a good one."

"Excuse you." Stephanie said with disgust clear in her voice and on her face.

"For what?"

"Are you being serious right now?" Stephanie questioned him, she no longer could be nice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jimmy looked at her as he took another swig.

"Jimmy, this isn't going to work." Stephanie stood up. "This date is over."

"What, no, why?" Jimmy said as he took hold of Stephanie's wrist."

"Let go!" Stephanie stated firmly, and he did as he was told. "You are the rudest man I have ever met. You're pigheaded, too controlling, too personal, impolite and obnoxious. I first thought this was a joke, but you never gave me the impression that it was. You degrade women, and judge their breasts in front of me, like I'm just one of the guys. You have it in you're head that I'm just going to let you come back to my place, without even getting to know you. I hate it when people order for me and you didn't even ask if that's what I was going to have."

"Sorry?" Jimmy spoke unsure if that was the correct answer.

"Goodbye." Stephanie turned her back to him. "Oh and by the way, I hate smokers."

And with that final note Stephanie left Jimmy sitting there alone with his mouth hung open as the waitress brought their food. It felt good getting that off her chest. She had just had enough. There was no way in hell she would ever consider him as a father figure to be in Ayden's life. Stephanie made her way over towards the restaurant bar. After that little scene, she needed a drink. Hell, she deserved a drink for putting up with all that crap. Taking a seat at the bar, she looked around, taking notice of the emptiness the small area had. That was perfectly fine with her, she wasn't in the mood for meeting anyone new again.

"So, what'll it be Ms?" The bartender gave her a smile.

"Vodka on the rocks." She gave a small smile as she looked back at the table she had left, and noticed Jimmy eating his "cheeseburger", with another woman sitting across from him. "You know what, make it a double."

"Coming right up."

How could any woman sit there with a guy like that. She couldn't help but wonder if the woman was just trying to be nice or just plain dumb. Clearly she must have been introduced to his behavior. With a shake of her head, she picked up her drink that she had just received and took a long drink. She shut her eyes, letting the cool liquid run down her throat, as it burned slightly. This was just what she needed, as she felt calm and relaxed for the first time that night. After taking her drink, she placed it back down on the surface and placed her elbows on the bar. She buried her face into her hands.

The thoughts that raced through her mind made her regret taking a drink. When Stephanie would drink, she'd have a tendency to become depressed and upset about her life. She rubbed her temples as she began speaking to herself quietly out loud. "What am I doing? I should be at home with my son." A sigh escaped her lips as she continued to think, which her thoughts drifted to John. "Why did you have to go? Why couldn't you stick around? I wouldn't have to worry about finding a father figure for Ayden. Where do I start John? I know you wouldn't call that blind date a start. That was just a huge joke. Is this what all men are like now? There will never be anyone like you John. No one can fill your shoes." A single tear escaped from her eye as she spoke to herself. "Why can't you answer me? You speak to Ayden, why not me? I need you John. Who's going to take care of Ayden and I?"

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. "I need a drink, but I hate drinking alone."

"Sorry, I'd usually say yes, but I'm not in the mood for meeting anyone new tonight."

"Let me guess, blind date gone bad?"

"How do you…" Stephanie looked up at the man as she became speechless.

"Know?" He smirked at her. "It was just a wild guess. Sitting at a bar in a restaurant alone, not wanting to meet anyone else new."

"Are you stalking me Paul?" She stared at him, not believing he happened to show up. "You do know that's a crime, right?"

"As much as you'd like to think so, I'm not." Paul spoke. "So since I'm not a stranger or stalker, do you mind if I join you now?"

"Oh, of course go ahead." She smiled at him with a small blush at his first comment. "Why do you hate drinking alone?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Paul chuckled as he spoke to the bartender. "Vodka on the rocks and make it a double please."

"Oh really?" Stephanie eyed him as she took another drink.

"No, not really." He nodded a thanks to the bartender and swirled his drink. "It's a bit too personal for a first date conversation."

"Whoa, first date?" Stephanie looked at him puzzled. "You haven't asked me out on a date, and you are most definitely not my blind date."

"Well, come on…" Paul shrugged. "This is our fourth time meeting, it's got to be fate. Or it's just some funny but strange coincidence that we constantly bump into one another."

"Or you're just a creepy stalker." She smirked winking at him.

"Damn, you're right." They both laughed out loud. "I blew my cover."

"So what brings you here anyway?"

"I came to rob the place." Paul answered with a whisper looking around with shifty eyes. "This place makes a lot of money."

"Uh…" She was speechless as she almost believed him.

"Aw, come on. You didn't really believe that did you?" He grinned shaking his head.

"No, of course not." Stephanie rolled her eyes playfully. "You had me going for two seconds."

"Sure I did." Paul smiled at her. "I got you good, and that was my corniest joke too."

"Oh hush." She giggled as she gently pushed at his shoulder. "Seriously, what brings you here?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a blind date?" Paul asked looking at her.

"It'd be hard to believe, but I'd take your word for it."

"Honestly, I'm here on a blind date gone horribly wrong." Paul looked around the room. "There she is, right over there."

"With that guy with the freckles?"

"Yeah, that's her." Paul looked on puzzled. "She moves on fast."

"That guy she's with was my blind date." Stephanie giggled.

"No way?" He looked Stephanie in her eyes. "How?"

"The works of my cousin." Steph smiled through gritted teeth. "I'll get my revenge."

"I don't blame you." He chuckled. "Hell, I'll help you."

"Thanks." Stephanie smiled at him.

The smile remained on her face as she stared at him as he spoke with the bartender. She couldn't help but stare. He had gorgeous hazel eyes, which was the very first thing she noticed about him when they first met at the cemetery. Then there was that amazing, big bright smile that he always seemed to flash at the right times. His long brown hair hung loosely around his face. Her eyes followed his body as he stood up to grab his wallet out of his pocket. He was clearly taller then she was by a few feet. Stephanie couldn't help but wonder if this was fate like he had said earlier. Four times meeting in less than a month, what else could it be? Her heart skipped a beat as he looked at her and started to speak. She saw his lips moving, but couldn't hear anything.

"Steph, you ok?" Paul asked waving his hand in front of her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out for a sec." She spoke a little embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's not a problem." He smiled at her. "Do you want another drink?"

"Sure, what the hell, but answer one question for me first." She replied as she just had to ask. "Do you smoke?"

"Are you kidding me?" He looked at her. "Smoking will kill you. You don't smoke do you?"

A genuine smile formed on Stephanie's face as they shared eye contact with one another. He smiled at her as he felt a little nervous, as she had yet to answer both of his questions. Steph licked her lips as she saw the nervousness in his eyes. She had almost wondered why he was nervous, but then realized she hadn't answered any of his questions. She was going to go out on a whim with this one. She had to. This was for Ayden.

"How about that drink."


End file.
